1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital electronic watches, and more particularly, to a digital watch having one integrated circuit (IC) chip which may be used in either a two or three button digital watch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, it has been necessary to manufacture one integrated circuit chip to be used in a two button digital watch and a different integrated circuit chip to be used in a three button digital watch. Naturally, having to manufacture two different IC chips was more expensive than if one IC chip could be manufactured for both the two and the three button digital watches.
The circuit of the present invention senses whether it is in a watch case containing two or three push buttons and causes the watch to be in either the two button mode, i.e., to function as a two button watch or to be in the three button mode and to function as a three button watch. Therefore, the circuit of the present invention enables production of only one IC chip that is suitable for use in either a two or three button digital watch.